<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let me kiss it better, dummy by Skiplowave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763034">Let me kiss it better, dummy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave'>Skiplowave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ironstrange fics [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dorks in Love, M/M, they are so soft for each other yet so stubborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen comes back from dimensional travel and is injured. Tony is NOT happy about it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ironstrange fics [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let me kiss it better, dummy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off T.D recent fanart 🥰</p><p>https://twitter.com/todo269/status/1349775596931276800?s=20</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Fuck that hurts,,,</em>
</p><p>Stephen huffed as the portal closed behind him. His most recent travel was rough one to put it lightly. Stephen just wanted sit down and drink some warm tea. </p><p>" Babe you're back?"</p><p>Stephen said nothing for moment and tried to quietly walk pass Tony's room. " Stephen?" Tony called again, before Stephen could hide his cloak of levitation pulled him straight to Tony's room. " Hey stop that!" The cloak removed itself and floated away leaving Stephen alone with Tony. " Hey....I'm back." Stephen said with a forced smile, his ribs were bruised and the pain was kicking in. " You're bleeding..." Stephen touched the cut on his cheek. " Not anymore. I'm fine." Tony gave Stephen a sour expression and Stephen rolled his eyes.</p><p>" Tony, I'm fi-"</p><p>" Sit down, Stephen."</p><p>" Excuse me?"</p><p>" <strong>Sit down.</strong>"</p><p>Stephen glared at Tony before taking a seat in his chair. Tony went to cabinet pulling out a first aid kit and small bottle of alcohol. " Don't move." Was all Tony said before Stephen hissed feeling wet cotton ball on his cut and bruised face. " I can take care of myself you know." Stephen mumbled watching Tony open the band-aid and other bandages to be placed on him. Stephen gave a soft smile. It reminded him of his medical days especially when he first started off working at children's hospital. Stephen watched Tony pick up his hand to tend to bruised knuckles. Stephen frowned reminded of his accident the day his medical career was shattered before him. </p><p>" Almost done."</p><p>" By all means take your time..."</p><p>Tony gave Stephen a angry look and Stephen gave him a smug one.  Realistically, Stephen could have easily healed himself with his magic. That's what he planned to do if cloak hadn't but in. But, it felt nice having Tony patch him up. Usually he was the one healing Tony seeing he was retired but retirement never stopped the man from building whatever he pleased. </p><p>" Okay all done."</p><p>" Thanks I'll take care of the re-Ow!"</p><p>Stephen hissed as he tried to get up. " Let me guess bruised rib?" Tony said bitterly and Stephen just nodded his head. " Of course." Tony got up and Stephen grabbed his hand to stop him. " You've done enough, I got it." Tony stared at Stephen and his growing rather cranky at his partner's attitude. </p><p>" What?"</p><p>" <strong>What????</strong> You're hurt!"</p><p>" So!? You get hurt all the time!"</p><p>" I'm always getting hurting, dumbass! You can't!"</p><p>" Why not!? Matter of fact why do you care so much!?!"</p><p>" BECAUSE I COULD HAVE LOST YOU AGAIN!"</p><p>The two stared at each other in silence both in shock. " I-<em>fuck,,,</em>" Tony turned around and Stephen could hear sniffling. " Tony-Tony look at me." Tony turned around with his eyes watery. " I'm okay-my body hurts but it'll heal soon-" Tony shook his head as he sat next to Stephen. " I know you can heal yourself. I mean you healed me after I used the most powerful rocks in the universe!" Stephen glanced at Tony's faded scars on right side of his face. " So what did you mean about losing me again?" Stephen asked rubbing the tear off Tony's cheek.</p><p>" I'm not Iron Man anymore...I'm not even Earth's greatest defender anymore. You are, Stephen Strange. You do such an amazing job and I'm so proud of you..."</p><p>" But you're scared."</p><p>".....yeah....because I can't heal like you do. I can create anything to keep you alive but kinda hard do that when you're saving dimesons."</p><p>" Oh Tony."</p><p>Stephen pulled Tony in for a hug. " I hate when you worry about others. But I'll always love that you care but others too. I'm not going anywhere and even if something were to happen to me I'm not going down without a fight. Like you I'm also a stubborn asshole." Tony laughed and Stephen smiled. " I'll be more careful next time I promise." Tony laughed again taking a hold of Stephen's hand. " You better or else." Stephen playfully rolled his eyes at the empty threat. He looked at his bandage hand for a moment.</p><p>" So doctor do I get a lollipop for being a good patient."</p><p>" Stubborn patient."</p><p>" Whatever."</p><p>" Just let me kiss your boo boos, dummy."</p><p>" What no medicine?"</p><p>Tony playfully punched Stephen's non-injured arm before pulling him in for a kiss. " Your prescription is to cuddle with me so that both of us get some well deserved rest." Stephen hummed at the thought already wrapping his arms around Tony's waist. " For how long, doctor?" Tony kissed Stephen's band-aid over Stephen's nose. " Until you sick of me loving you." Stephen chuckled kissing Tony back. </p><p>" Fine, but I have you know I'm addicted to you loving me."</p><p>" Good so I should have no issues with you then~"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🥰 I love my idiot boys so M U C H</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>